vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent
Vincent is a vampire hunter that went missing for an unknown number of years before becoming a teacher of a school filled with vampires. Despite his physical appearance, he has been alive for several centuries. During all of that time, he spent most of it learning about everything that interested him (mostly science related subjects and various kinds of literature) and expanded his thoughts and beliefs about the world. The remainder of his time went to mastering his marksmanship and remastering his sword skills. Appearance Vincent is a tall young man with messy black hair and matching black eyes. He seems to always have a serious expression on his face, looking like he is thinking about something all of the time. There have been rare times where he is seen smiling when he is around his friends, dropping his serious expression for a moment. He always wears a platinum chain necklace with the emblem of the Azure Rose engraved into a diamond shaped tag. The clothes he usually wears change from day to day though he does have a preference for darker colored clothes, particularly anything that is dark black or blue. The glasses that he wears are purely esthetic and he can see perfectly well without them. His reasoning for wearing those glasses was that it makes him "look more like a teacher and less like a student". Personality Vincent's personality is that of a calm, cold, and collected person; he always retains his composure during stressful situations and calmly thinks his way out of them. He is rather analytical, capable of reading into people's habits, mannerisms, tone, and other things; making it seem like he is reading someone's mind or can see into the future. His interaction with others is that he always tries to be in good terms with everyone, avoiding any discussion that would force him to take sides. He is always polite to others, usually addressing people formally. Vincent usually tries to do everything he can to help others and people assume that he is just a kind person while in reality he just didn't want to cause any trouble and went along with the things people ask him to do because it would be "a pain to not help them". Most of the relationships he has with others tend to be superficial though a select few individuals are considered as his "actual" friends; his actual friends are extremely important to him, so much so that he puts them first and helps them before worrying about himself. Unlike most Vampire Hunters, Vincent doesn't seem to have any sort of hatred for vampires and actually wants to advocate peace between hunters and vampires; though he is still wary of being around purebloods. Although, he will not hesitate to eliminate any vampire that acts inhumane and attacks humans. Background Vincent lived his first twenty or so years in a rather hellish manner, being raised as a hunter and being sent on missions to eradicate Level E vampires at a young age due to him being born stronger than most other Vampire Hunters. Eventually he became rather well known as a hunter due to various accomplishments and was awarded the emblem to his clan, the Azure Rose, and obtained rare raw material for a new anti-vampire weapon to increase his combat potential. The emblem and material for the new weapon was not used for some time due to his indecision of what type of weapon to make with a minute ammount of material. At the age of thirty, Vincent noticed that his appearance hasn't changed for roughly eleven years and chose to retire from the association and disappear for a decade to see whether his original assumptions were correct. Realizing that he will live longer than other hunters, he lived in various places and moved every six or seven years to avoid suspicion. Eventually, he met Liliana during his aimless wandering and became acquaintances. After years of seclusion, he was asked to become a professor at Crubest Collage (being the only human in school). Weapons Azure Rose: A rather unique Vampire Hunter weapon, the Azure Rose is a silver eight chambered revolver that has two barrels placed in the over and under position (6 and 12 o'clock in relation to the the bullet chambers). The revolver fires high calibur rounds to maximize damage potential as well as range, having a rather forceful recoil when fired. It is named after the rose engraved to the side of the gun which is also the name and emblem of Vincent's clan. Unlike all other Vampire Hunter weapons, Azure Rose is not made from the "Mother Metal" hidden deep underground in the Hunter's Headquarters; due to this difference, it is also more powerful than the other weapons as well. Vincent seems to call this gun "Alice" or "Alice's Rose" when no one else is around. Raven and Crow: Also known as "Wings of the Fallen Angel", Raven and Crow are a pair of swords given to Vincent when he originally began his career as a Vampire Hunter. The swords themselves are completely black and have absolutely no guards; the blades were made specifically to rip and tear through flesh quickly and efficiently while also being extremely light to allow for maneuverability. Raven and Crow are usually hidden in his clothes wherever he goes. Abilities Like all Vampire Hunters, Vincent has enhanced strength and speed, the ability to sense vampires, accelerated healing, and hunter spells at his disposal. However, unlike most Vampire Hunters, Vincent is unable to age and has a longer lifespan than most humans and rivals that of a vampire's. He specializes swordstyle that utilizes two swords. He seems to excel in gathering information and analyzing the habits/mannerisms of people. Quotes "Similarities between us, huh...? Is there really such a thing? Humans and Vampires, I mean. Humans are the flowers blowing in the breeze, desperately clinging to the dirt. This is the only way for them to survive, after all. They fear what they do not understand, and are frightened of a world outside of their "destiny". Vampires, however, don't need such concepts of destiny. After all, they are not as fragile as humans. They have the entire vastness of time at their beckon. I walk the razor's edge between these two worlds. Neither a Human nor a Vampire. I will escape the imprisonment of fate, and follow my own path." - (Thanks to Seireitou for giving me the quote!) "Survival of the fittest is Mother Nature's only law you know...animals eat plants, humans eat animals, and vampires drink the blood of humans...so where is the problem? Why must we persecute vampires if that's what they need to survive? Is it because we are no longer at the top of the food chain? Is it because we fear what we do what we cannot comprehend? Just think about it, we can bring peace between the two races without violence." "Fade back into the depths of darkness and human legends where you belong." "Err...sure, why not?" (Whenever asked to do something by someone he knows well) "You do know that it's always those nice looking guys with the glasses that you should be watching out for...right?" "Sorry, you are incorrect, I am not a vampire. I'm just your average everyday human professor...that teaches in a school full of vampires." "If you cannot dodge it, block it. If you cannot block it, dodge it. If you cannot block or dodge it, you just have to face it head on." Trivia Vincent is ambidextrous, though he prefers to write and eat with his left hand. Vincent's hobbies are playing the piano, violin and an assortment of video games (particularly anything involving an Xbox 360). He has hatpephobia (fear of being touched). Vincent has a habit of being unable to say "no" to girls, especially the ones that he knows rather well. He has an addiction to sweets (especially anything with green tea, dark chocolate, or mint in it). His favorite food is sushi. Vincent enjoys baking on his free time (he usually bakes melon pan or cookies). Category:CrimsonKnight328 Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Vampire Hunter